


A Field Trip

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It has been declared Field Trip Day, which... could well prove to be awkward. Except it doesn't.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2014 Summer Mini Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> September 9 2014
> 
> "written for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table #1 - 'sunset peach'"

"We," King Mickey said firmly first thing that morning, "are going on a field trip."

Yen Sid simply looked at him for a long moment before nodding and going back to the book he seemed to always be reading and making notes in.

Sora and Kairi looked curious. Axel attempted to look bored at the prospect but Riku could tell he felt otherwise. While Riku was fabulously horrible at remembering to call Axel by his real name, well, he had no trouble picking up on other little things.

Riku wanted to say that he knew how Axel felt, being a third wheel, all that-- except of course he was sure that would just drive the knife on in when Sora and Kairi decided it was time to try new cake-based attacks on him and not Axel or something.

Axel had at least given up on his coat for the time being, but he still wore all black. When Riku realized where the field trip was going to be, he winced. Maybe he could run home and find something for Axel to wear -- otherwise, he'd melt in the summer sun of Destiny Islands.

Kairi was a step ahead of him, though, once her feet hit the familiar sands of home.

"Lea, do you want me to find you something lighter to wear?" she asked quickly as she reached to tie her own hair back. "It's going to be a hot one."

Axel shook his head and gave a little nod in Sora's direction. Sora had a black outfit on, too, but it was that weird fabric made by Yen Sid's fairy friends-- Oh. Oh, that explained it.

"I'm okay," Axel said. He smiled. "But thanks."

By mid-afternoon, they'd been joined by Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, who couldn't entirely keep up but just liked having their friends around. They took to Axel quickly, especially Selphie, much to Riku's amusement. She didn't laugh too much at him every time he had trouble with his footing on the soft sand of the play islands.

The sunset was a brilliant orange streaked with pink - Riku hadn't realized how much he'd missed seeing the sun set over the water. He settled on the sand to sit for a minute and just soak it in. The day had been a good day. A minute to sit would--

Kairi flopped against him. "I am so wiped," she commented. "But I learned a lot."

"You did good," Riku noted. She really had. Kairi's progress was always leaps and bounds, something Riku knew he'd once have been jealous of but now just wanted to celebrate.

"Wait, shouldn't I be the one lazing around?" Sora asked as he sat down on Riku's other side. "You can't tell me you're tired?"

"Just looking at the sunset," Riku said. "I've missed it."

"It sure is pretty," King Mickey added a moment later as he joined them.

What Riku wasn't expected was weight on the sand behind him, shifting him just a bit as hands landed on his shoulders for support. Axel leaned over his shoulder.

"What are we looking at?" he questioned.

"The sunset," Kairi explained.

"I've seen better," Axel replied before shifting and turning. Riku wasn't expecting Axel to lean back against him, warm and sturdy and there.

He'd try harder at getting Lea's name right.


End file.
